Nisaka-chan
by Tris Pond
Summary: Nisaka acredita que Neji somente o beijou por egoísmo, mas um email dele o faz mudar de ideia. Será que é possível que Neji realmente goste dele?


A última semana tinha sido um inferno.

Nisaka ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha confessado para Neji ou todas as coisas que aconteceram depois. Ele não devia ter feito algo, ele sempre soube que eles dois nunca dariam certo, mas a verdade é que ele estava tão cansado de esconder quem ele era e como ele se sentia que as palavras tinham saído.

A parte mais confusa tinha sido o beijo que Neji tinha o dado. Era algo terrível incentivá-lo assim, enganando-o deste jeito. Ele realmente achava que era uma brincadeira? O coração de Nisaka já estava quebrado. Ele odiava o jeito que o outro menino tinha pulado nele, agindo como se não fosse nada demais, enquanto iria mudar tudo para ele. Isso o fazia se sentir horrível e ao mesmo tempo Nisaka não podia deixar de sonhar para que acontecesse de novo, só que dessa vez seria real. Os lábios dele eram tão quentes…

Suspirando, Neji se remexeu na cama, desconfortável. Ele não queria pensar nisso, ele queria esquecer tudo sobre Neji e se ele pudesse, apagaria suas próprias memórias. Ele não podia fazer isso, entretanto, e estava preso à memórias do sorriso dele.

Ele ouviu o celular dele vibrar e ficou feliz pela distração. Ou estava até que viu que era um email realmente longo de Neji. O coração dele bateu mais rápido de repente, enquanto ele tentava decidir se lia ou não. Eles não tinham se falado desde aquele dia, apesar das tentativas do outro. Incapaz de se parar, ele começou a ler.

_Nisaka-chan,_

_Eu queria pedir desculpas. Eu te diria isso pessoalmente, mas você está me evitando e eu entendo isso. Ou acho que entendo. Sinto muito por te machucar, isso nunca foi o que eu quis. Eu devia ter notado que você gostava de mim antes. Eu só nunca acreditei que você realmente queria estar perto de mim._

_Eu sei que estraguei bastante as coisas, mas não pela razões que você acha. Eu sei que parecia que eu só estava te beijando porque eu fui egoísta e não te amava e estava fazendo isso apenas para te ter perto de mim. Isso não é verdade (exceto o querer que você esteja perto). A verdade é que eu te amo._

_Eu sinto muito que eu levei tanto tempo para perceber que eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu não queria acreditar nisso porque eu não queria ter que lidar com isso. Mas quando eu percebi, é como se não tivesse como eu não te amar de volta._

_Só de você estar perto, meu dia era dez vezes melhor. Você sempre foi tão reservado, mas era tão lindo quando você finalmente achava algo engraçado e ria. Você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheço, mas nunca passa isso na cara de ninguém. Você é realmente bom em esportes. Eu podia ficar horas dizendo porque você é especial._

_Quando eu te beijei, eu fiz porque eu quis. Eu sempre pensei que você era bonito mas só quando eu me aproximei para te beijar, eu percebi o quanto sou atraído por você. Eu queria te tocar, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa na minha vida._

_Sei que você não tem razão para acreditar em mim. Eu passei o ano tentando ficar com Misaki, mas algo sempre parecia errado. Eu não conseguia aceitar que depois de tantos anos correndo atrás dela, eu não iria querer estar com ela quando ela me quisesse. Mas lá no fundo, eu sabia que eu só gostava dela como amiga._

_E eu não conseguia fingir para mim mesmo que eu não amava mais os momentos com você do que os com ela._

_Eu entendo que eu te machuquei e talvez eu devesse te deixar sozinho, mas não posso. Por favor, me diga o que posso fazer para você me perdoar. Eu não consigo ficar longe de você, está me matando pensar que você está mal e eu não posso cuidar de você. Eu faço qualquer coisas, só fale comigo._

Nisaka tinha se prometido que ele não iria chorar mais, contudo ele não conseguiu se parar. Se o que Neji estivesse dizendo fosse verdade, talvez desse tudo certo. Mas como poderia ser verdade?

xxx

Ele não se lembrava de ir dormir naquela noite, mas ele acordou com o seu irmão mais velho gritando que ele iria se atrasar. As aulas passaram sem que ele se concentrasse, notando apenas o olhar de Neji. Ele correu na hora que a aula terminou, se escondendo no banheiro.

Ele tinha respondido o email de Neji, dizendo que eles deveriam conversar no terraço no intervalo. Ele não disse mais nada, porque ele não tinha certeza do que ele poderia dizer.

Ele não conseguia parar de tremer enquanto pensava se isso era a melhor escolha. E se ele fosse falar com ele e fosse só uma piada cruel de Neji? O menino não era assim, mas não era como se ele fosse do tipo que o amaria também. E se ele dissesse que tinha mudado de ideia e nunca mais iria querer tocá-lo?

Só uma pequena parte da sua mente acreditava que tudo fosse ficar bem, mas foi ela que ele decidiu seguir enquanto andava para o ponto que tinha falado para Neji.

Ali estava Neji. Ele parecia horrível, com olheiras e sem o seu sorriso típico. Mas no momento que ele viu Nisaka, ele sorriu e isso apagou qualquer pensamento coerente da mente dele.

Por um momento que pareceu durar para sempre, eles só se encararam, sem se mover. Então Neji aproximou-se dele e sem pensar, Nisaka pisou para trás. Ele viu a dor nos olhos do amigo.

\- Neji… eu não posso ficar com você - falou Nisaka. Talvez fossem as palavras mais difíceis que ele já tivesse dito.

\- Por quê? - foi a única coisa que Neji conseguiu pronunciar.

\- Eu sei que você acha que não ama Misaka ou que gosta de mim mais, só que… - ele parou de falar, não querendo terminar.

\- É a verdade - insistiu Neji, esperando que ele fosse acreditar nisso. - Eu gosto dela, e acho que ela é ótima. Mas… eu sempre senti como se tivesse algo errado, apressado demais conosco. Depois de passar tanto tempo lutando para ficar com ela, eu ainda assim não sabia nada do que ela gostava. E mesmo quando eu descobria, é era só mais uma coisa para mim. Com você, nunca foi assim. Sempre que eu aprendia algo novo sobre você, eu guardava a informação com carinho, porque eu fico pensando em como isso pode me ajudar a te fazer feliz - Neji falou, com as bochechas coradas.

\- Quando você estava na minha casa naquele dia, eu tinha que decidir com Lilina qual doce pegar para nós quatro. O seu favorito era o mesmo que o de Misaki. É de se esperar que eu fosse querer dar para ela, mas eu queria te dar. Talvez isso não seja algo grande, mas quando eu estava pensando sobre isso mais tarde nesse dia, eu percebi que devia ter desejado mais dar para ela.

Nisaki estava chocado. Isso devia ter sido uma das coisas mais doces que ele já tinha escutado. Mostrava como ele se importava e pensava nele, que ele realmente queria fazê-lo feliz. Ele tinha o colocado acima de Misaki, mesmo que sobre algo tão insignificante. Ele tinha o escolhido nisso.

\- A mesma coisa aconteceu com a peça que vocês participaram. Se eu realmente gostasse dela, eu devia estar prestando atenção nas cenas dela, mas todas as vezes que eu via vocês dois juntos, meus olhos iam para você. Quando acabou, eu queria falar com vocês dois, mas era você quem eu queria ver primeiro - as bochechas dele continuavam vermelhas e Neji não achava que ele já tivesse se sentindo tão vulnerável. - Você estava tão bonito. Você me fez sentir que o amor valia a pena.

Nisaka sorriu, pensando em quando Neji tinha o convencido ele a se juntar a estúpida peça. Ele estava muito feliz que tinha conseguido demonstrar o que queria e o que isso significava.

\- Então, me deixe te dizer isso. Nisaka-chan, eu gosto de você. Quando eu te beijei, foi porque eu quis - Neji falou, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Nisaka. Ele não podia deixar o outro duvidar dele. - Nisaka, posso te beijar de novo? - ele perguntou logo quando Nisaka achou que não pudesse ficar melhor.

Foi como um sonho virando realidade ouvir Neji falando essas palavras.

\- Sim - respondeu Nisaka quietamente e Neji sorriu amplamente antes de juntar os lábios deles. Foi diferente do último beijo deles. Não havia pressa, só dedicação.

Pela primeira vez, Nisaka acreditou verdadeiramente que Neji o amava, ele podia sentir isso. Ele sorriu enquanto apreciava o beijo. Deus, como ele tinha sonhado sobre isso.

Eles se separaram, para respirar, cada um com um sorriso enorme. Eles nunca tinham se sentido tão felizes na vida toda.

Nisaka encarou Neji, vendo o machucado que ele tinha deixado ali. Ele não se arrependia totalmente, porque ele realmente achou que Neji estava somente o usando naquela vez, depois de lidar com o drama dele durante o ano. Mas agora que ele sabia a verdade, ele também sentia-se culpado.

\- Sinto muito - Nisaka falou, acariciando levemente a área machucada.

Neji relaxou com o contato dele e Nisaka deu um beijo, sem pensar, no machucado. Valeu a pena para ver o jeito que Neji sorriu, ainda envergonhado, mas completamente feliz.

\- Você quer namorar comigo? - ele perguntou.

Nisaka sabia que isso era loucura. Tinham tantas razões para dizer não - a família dele não sabia que ele era gay, Misaki ficaria triste, eles teriam que lidar com o governo e o aviso de uma forma que Lilina não acabasse em um lugar horrível. Ainda assim, olhando para o rosto de Neji e com a paz que sentia, só podia responder uma coisa.

\- Sim - ele disse. Neji beijou a sua bochecha.

Eles não assistiram o resto das aulas daquele dia, ocupados demais aproveitando o primeiro momento como namorados.


End file.
